The little merboy
by Ccrocks3387
Summary: Hello this is ccrocks2287. Ran out of room for this story so here it is. If you read my stories you should know this is a Dany and Danny story. No pov's this time. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Down in the deep world of water was a castle and in that castle lived a king and his 7 sons. Dallas, David, Deric, Darry, Dante, Dylan and youngest one is Dany. Dany was a curious teen. Innocent, kind hearted and loving. He was 14 years old and different from everyone else. He had snow white hair, sparkling green eyes and a beautiful black fish tail and spreading from the tip was light gray fins. He'd always travel off far with his friend Samantha. A purple fish who showed very little fear. She was called Sam for short. There it is... Dany gasped in amazement. Isn't it great!? He added in excitement.

Eh...It's ok. For a puffer fish. She responded acting like she was the bravest thing on earth.

Come'on. The merboy said swimming down to the large sunken ship. When the two swam into the old abandoned boat Dany immediatly explored the first floor.

This ship is babyish...Sam said. She turned her head and saw a skeleton head of a drowned human. Her eyes we't wide and dashed away with a blood curdling scream. Dany heard the scream and turned to see what it was. Only getting bolted n the stomach by Sam smacking the two into a wall. You ok? Dany asked in a soft voice.

Yeah I'm ok. Sam said in a quiet shocked tone. Dany then swam up through a hole to the second floor. Moments later Sam followed. And what the merboy saw took his breath away.

Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh...He gasped swimming over to a silver object grasping it in his hands. Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your whole life? Dany asked with a wide smile.

Cool what is it? Sam asked.

I don't know but I bet that skulker will know. Funny It looks like my dad's triton but only smaller. He giggled. Com'on lets go to Skulker. He'll tell us what it is. Dany added swimming out the ship heading twords the surface. Dany was fascinated with the humans. His dream was to one day become one and venture land with legs. But it was just a dream. Having a tail would be his fate. Forever... When the two reached the surface he swam to the birds rock tower. SKULKER! He called. In response a grayish bird came jumping down from his rock tower.

Why hello there my friend. What brings you here? The bird asked. The merboy excitedly got himself on the flat surface of the sandy rock digging through his bag retriving his new founded item.

I wanted to know if you could tell me what this is. The boy said with desperation.

Ah this is a dingle hopper. Humans use it to tidy their hair.

They do? The boy asked with curiosity. He took back the "dingle hopper" and combed it through his soft hair. He giggled in delight as it worked in the process. Dany hugged his dingle hopper tightly filled with happiness. Humans have so many wounderful things. I just wish I could have legs like they do. And be on land with all those things. He sighed. But I can't...He added lowering his head in sadness. Knowing it was impossible he let a few tears run down his cheek.

Don't be sad Dany. One day you will be human. I'm sure of it. Sam said trying to cheer her friend up.

R-really? The boy said wipping his tears.

I'm sure of it. Sam said with a bright smile. Dany lit a soft smile at her confindence but gasped when he spotted somthing large in the distance.

What is that? He said a awed voice IT'S A HUMAN BOAT! The boy said in excitement. Themerboy quickly jumped back into the sea and swam twords the ship jumping in and out of the water,

WAIT! DANY! IT'S DANGEROUS! COME BACK! DANY! Sam yelled in fear. She sounded like the white haired boy's father. He himself did not like humans. He thought they were dangerous and hated Dany's wishes and dreams of them and becoming one like them. He forbidded Dany of the surface and things that involved humans. Infact the whole bound of merpeople was to obey the rule. But with a hopeful and curious heart Dany disobeyd his father's command. Dany was so excited to see a human device up close He peeked his head out of the surface and looked at the ginormous water walker. Without hesitation the merboy climbed the wodden steps with all his might. And for not having legs it was really difficult. When he reached the top he was exaughsted. He took a couple deep breathes and peered in through the entrance of the climbing stairs. People were dancing and laughing in celebration. Dany smiled and moved his head to the rythem of the music. Though what made him stop was something that he let out a gasp for. A boy sitting on a chair caught his attention. The boy had black raven hair and ice crystal eyes. He wore a white suit with black bottons and black dress shoes. Dany's heart lit up with a hint of blush showing on his face. He looked about Dany's age but a little more taller.

Prince Danniel what seems to be the matter? A man asked the boy. A prince? I'm a prince... Dany thought. He leaned his head a bit closer to listen.

I'm just upset with my father. I don't wan't to marry Princess Jasmine. I wan't to marry the one I love. And please just call me Danny. The boy said. As Dany watched somthing inside Dany didn't want the prince to marry this Jasmine. The merboy quickly fell in love with the prince and urged to meet him.

Yes your highness...But atleast try to enjoy yourself. It's your 16th birthday. And if so who would you want to marry? The man asked.

I don't know...The boy responded. He rose from his seat and walked over to the side of the boat looking out at the sea. Not to be seen Dany sat on a ledge and pressed his back up against the wall with his head tilted upward to look at the prince. All I know is once I find the person I'll know. And it will hit me...like lightning. The prince said with a smile. The smile dissepeared once the clouds turned gray and lightning struck the air. It soon became a storm and the saliors took their positions preparing the ship for the worst. The winds picked up and went wild. Every one was running every were screaming and yelling. The prince dashed over to the ropes and helped the men with the sails. Dany was holding with his dear life as the wind pulled his fins and his hair. Once the wind was to much to bare the poor merboy was tossed back into the ocean water. He quickly returned to the surface to see the boat had suddenly been caught on fire from a lightning bolt. Every one jumped into life boats into the water. Just as the prince was about t make his escape he notice his foot was stuck. He pulled with all his strength but couldn't get free. Without notice the ship exploded shotting the prince in the sea knocked out sinking. The merboy gasped and dove under water to save his love. He grasped the prince tightly and rose them to the surface. Struggleing to keep the larger human above water he used his energy and swam them to land. By morning the two reached land and Dany dragged them out of the water. Tired he layed his head on the prince's chest. He rose his head and looked at the human still knocked out but breathing.

Please wake up...The merboy said cupping the boy's cheek with tears running down his face. He leaned down and gently kissed the boy's lips softly. The prince let out a grunt and opend his eyes meeting beautiful face with white hair and green eyes. The boy stared at the prince with eyes of fear and relife. To not get exposed the merboy leaped back in the water. Just as the boy sat up he saw gray fins splash into the water and dissapear. The merboy swam quickly back home scared and confused. Also love stricken. He couldn't stop thinking of the boy. He wanted to be there with him in his arms. He thought of the kiss he gave. The boy blushed and hugged himself with tingleing lips. He wished he could see the boy again. When he returned to the kastle he swam into his angry father with crossed arms. The boy gasped in fear as his father glared at him.

And were have you been? His father asked irritated.

I-I-...I was-

AWNSER ME! Hollerd the king making his son whimper.

I-I was...I was at the surface...The boy said in fear.

YOU KNOW TRAVLEING TO THE SURFACE IS FORBBIDEN! Yelled his father.

But Dad I wasn't hurt. And I met some one...The boy said with a blush...A human. Dany responded remembering the prince.

A HUMAN!? YOU EXSPOSED YOURSELF TO SOME...BARNARIAN!? The king screamed with anger.

Well he didn't really see me. I saved him from a ship wreck while he was passed out and-

YOU DISOBEYED ME TO SAVE THOSE DEMONS! Shriked Dany's father.

He was introuble. You don't even know him. He-

KNOW HIM!? I DON'T HAVE TO NOW HIM! THERE ALL THE SAME! KILLING ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER! INVADING AND POLLUTING OUR SEA!-

DADDY I LOVE HIM! The merboy cried out in irritation.

NO! DO YOU EVEN THINK I'D LET THIS HAPPEN!? HE'S A HUMAN! YOUR A MERBOY!-

I don't care...Dany pouted.

SO HELP ME DANY! DO I HAVE TO KEEP YOU LOCED UP!? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE MY OWN SON BEEING HANGGEND BY A FISH HOOK!? His father said in anger.

I'M 14 YEARS OLD I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!-

DON'T TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNGE MAN! AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY OCEAN YOU WILL OBEY MY RULES! The king screamed.

BUT DADDY! Dany whined.

NOT ANOTHER WORD! AND I AM NEVER! NEVER TO HEAR YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE AGAIN IS THAT CLEAR!? Yelled the man. Dany was about to give one last outburst but instead stopped and looked at him with tears in his eyes. The merboy turned and swam out of the kastle soobing. He swam and swam as fast as he could untill he couldn't swim no more. He collasped on the sea floor crying with his head burried in his arms. Why didn't his father understand him? Why did he have to see thing in his bad way? If he was there that night he would of seen that humans wern't bad at all. Humans...They were so wounderful and amazing...Dany thought.


	2. Chapter 2

We can help you... A hissing voice said. The merboy let out a gaspe and turned his head and saw two staring eels. Dpn't be afraid. We have been sent by the great worlock Plasmius for your wishes.

My father said Plasmius is evil... Dany said shyly. The eels laughed slithering their boddies around the merboy. He let out little whimpers as the nipped at his ears and tail.

Don't you wish to be human? One of the eels asked. Licking the merboy's neck.

And grow legs to venture land? The other said licking between his fins.

Y-y-yes...He whisperd as the toches were presented.

Then follow us to his cave and he can grant your wishes. The eels said with hisses. The boy nodded in response making the two laugh evily. Then come. The two said pushing him to the cave. The cave was frightning to the merboy. Living vines let out the screeches and cries. The boy made a face of fear as the filled his head with their screams. Just as things couldn't get worse a vine reached out and wrapped itself around the merboy's tail slamming him to the ground. Other vines wrapped around his wristes pulling them above his head. More vines held down his tail while one came near a hole just were Dany's penis would be and wiggled itself inside slithering on his soft testical. The vine brought out the tentecal like cock and pumped it forcing pleasure upon the boy.

NNNAAHHH! The boy cried as the assults were put upon him. The eels just hissed and laughed evily in the dispare of the merboy. As the leader of the vine's which was much bigger and thicker moved it's way in the poor boy's entrance the worlock came and chopped it in half. The vines screamed in pain ad set the boy free. The boy was panting with heavy breaths. His tail shook in disturbance as tears fell down his face.

Here my boy let me help you up. The worlock said holding a hand out to Dany to get him off the ground. Dany took his offer and let the Octo help him from the floor. I'm awfully sorry about my pets...They can get caried away. Plasmius said with a smirk. Here come in come in...He added leading the shaking teen into his lair. Sit sit. He said Placing Dany on the clam chair. Now your here to ak me a question right? The octo asked digging in his cabinets for potions.

Y-yes...Dany responded quietly.

Then ask. What do you wan't? He questiond placing some potions into a bowl stirring to make the spell.

I wanted to know...If...If you could turn me human? The merboy asked.

Of course my dear boy. He said pouring the potion into a bottle. But first you need to give me somthing. Plasmius said with a smirk.

But I don't have any- Dany began but was interrupted with a tentical being wrapped around his mouth.

I'm not asking much...All I wan't is your voice...He whisperd in the boy's ear.

My voice? But how will I-

You have your looks...A pretty face. The man said.

But-

Do you wan't the spell or not? Plasmius questioned wiggling the bottle in Dany's face.

Yes...I do...Dany said with a gulp.

Good...Now hold still...Plasmius said using a device to suck out Dany's voice. The merboy let out a gasp as his voice was taken from his throat. Here's a necklace. It will help you breathe underwater. Just incase you come begging back. Oh and did I say you have three days? And on that third day at noon if you do not get a kiss from your lover you will turn back into a merboy and you will belong to me. Forever...Is that clear? The worlock asked. The merboy nodded in response as he hugged his throat. Now drink this. Plasmius said handing the merboy the potion. Dany gulped down the potion and grasped himself as he felt himself change. His tail split into two and transformed themselves into legs. Bare naked with no breath the boy dashed for the surface. See you soon my little guppy. Cause I will make sure you don't get that kiss. The octo said. The worlock then burst into laughing with dirty ideas running through his head of what he could do with the boy. Dany burst out of the waves breathing heavily. He swam to the shore in pain and exaughsted. And without notice he passed out on the beach helpless...

~hours later~

Walking on the beach that gorgeous day was prince Danny. He had the thought of the boy in his head since the day he saw him. The prince was greatful for his saving and was going to ask for the boy's marrige. He walked till he saw somthing in the distance. A boy laying on the ground. He looked like the one who saved him could it be? He ran up to the boy and leand close to the sleeping body. The boy was naked but god was he beautifull. Thought the prince. He cupped the boy's cheek and felt his soft skin.

I must take him back to the kastle. The prince said. He picked up the boy in his arms and headed for his home. Later on Dany woke up in a room. Scared he jolted up and let out a coughing fit. He was still naked and weak. Very weak. He stood up with woobling legs and headed to the door. Just as he was about to turn the handle the prince opend the door unexspectedly.

OH your up...You feeling any better? The prince asked. Embarrased for being nudity the white hair boy blushed darkly. Dany shyly backed away to the bed and coverd himself with the blankets. The prince approached the naked boy with a soft smile trying to comfort the boy. The merboy reacted with a soundless cry as the prince held his arm. Can you talk? The prince asked. Dany shook his head with fear in his eyes. Dany didn't think it would be this hard. He couldn't walk well or talk. He was so confused and scared. Tears dwelled in Dany's eyes as he started to silently cry. He burried his face in the prince's chest and sobbed. The prince wen't blank as the naked teen layed on him crying. The poor boy. Host and scared. He saved me and know it's my turn to save him. The prince thought as he lightly rubbed the boy's back. 's ok...The prince said holding the stranger who he's guessing is the one who saved his life.

Son I wan't to tell you that Jasmine well be coming at- Said the Prince's father as he came through the door. He stopped and his jaw dropped as he saw his son holding a naked boy in his arms while he was crying.

Uh dad...This is uh...The boy I told you that uh...saved me. Danny said nervously. He let go of the boy and rubbed his kneck. He starred into the boy's green eyes which was still feared with tears. Well uh...Get the maid. Get him in a bath and bring him clothes. Danny said walking out the door. The merboy lifted out a hand to reach the prince but couldn't get a grip. His heart broke in half as he saw him walk down the hall. Dany tried to call out but he had no voice. He was just completly helpless. The merboy suddenly felt a tug on his arm. He turned his head to see a little old laddy with a bright smile.

Come my dear. Lets get you cleaned up. The maid said helping the boy to the tub. He curled up in a ball as the maid turned the fosset with water coming out. I'll leave you to it. She said walking out closing the door behind her. The hot water splashed all over the merboy making him clench onto himself harder. He let out a deep breath as the hot water began to relax his body. The boy's eyes began to close as he rested his head on the tub's edge. So weak...So tierd...The boy thought. His eyes closed and he drifted into a sleep...

~30 minutes later~

Just to make sure the boy was alright Danny headed up the kastle stairs to check up on the new founded boy.

Hello? Are you ok? The prince asked as he knocked on the door. He knew he wouldn't get a voice responce but he would atleast exspect a noise coming from the boy. But no responce came. You ok in there? The prince asked knocking a bit harder. But there was still no awnser.. The prince began to panic. HEY! ARE YOU OK! He asked pounding on the door. Still no awnser came. The prince burst through the door sseing the boy asleep with his head under water. OH MY GOD! Danny screamed. He ran to the boy, lifted his head out of the water and shook him vilolently. The boy awoke with a gasp coughing badly. Spitting out the water that got in his lungs. He looked up to see the prince staring at him with wide scared angry eyes.

ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED! The prince screamed. Danny shook the boy vilolently once again making the boy whimper with tears falling out his eyes. DO YOU WAN'T TO DIE AAAHHH! The prince screamed as he fell into the tub onto the boy. He landed on top of the boy with his body between Dany's legs. The prince breathed felt somthing soft under his hand and squeezed it, thinking it was the boy's leg. Dany let out a uncomplete high pitched cry. Still angry the prince squeezed harder. DON'T SCAR ME LIKE THAT! YOU COULD OF DROWNED-! He yelled but stopped as he saw the smaller boy's eyes fill with tears. Dany cheeks blushed as he panted with his head turned to the side. Danny looked down to see that he was squezzing not his leg but the boy's cock. Danny's eyes went wide as he saw the sight. The merboy shifted trying to get it out of his hand but it only sen't more pleasure up the boy as it throbbed in the prince's hand. The prince gulped and rubbed it with his thumb making the boy let out another high pitched cry as it crackled out his mouth. Sounding like he had a soar throat. Tears flew out his eyes as the prince touched him with such pashion. WHAT AM I DOING I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! The prince thought. But he is so...hot I can't stop...Danny thought. Danny shifted his hand and started to pump the boy. The merboy whimperd lwith red cheeks. The prince had feelings for this boy for some reasons right now...He didn't know why but he did. The merboy let out one last cry as he released in the tub. Danny looked down to see cum filling the clean water. He let go of the boy and rose from the tub. The prince stepped out and shook himself of the water.

Well then...I'll be going now. Get dressed. He said firmly. He walked out of the room leaving the merboy in shock. He didn't wan't him to leave. He wanted to be with him in the tub again. He stepped out the tub wrapped a towel around him and stood there. What was that. What was it? So many questions were running throught the poor boy's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed and recovered Dany headed down the stairs to check things out. He had a blue suit with black bottons and black dress shoes. Dany was so amazed with the sights. So many questions he had. Then the prince popped into his head. What did he do to him back there in the tub? It just felt so good. But yet it was torture. He wounderd if those movements meant he loved him. But he didn't give him a kiss. He only had two days. That wasn't enough time.

Nice to see your not dead...A voice said. The merboy let out a gasp and turned around seeing the prince walking his way. The merboy blushed remembering there incident. I've been looking for you. The prince said. Dany looked up to the prince scared of what he was going to do. About earlier today...I wanted to say i'm sorry...for being so...so...disturbing. It's just that since I've seen you I really liked you. The prince said fiddling with his fingers. He then let out a deep sigh and sat down in a chair. The merboy quickly followed wondering what his words would be. It's just that I think I'm in love with y-

SON PRINCESS JASMINE IS HERE! COME DOWN HERE AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF! Danny's father interrupted.

Damn it...The prince whisperd clenching his fists in anger. He rose from his seat and looked the boy in the eyes. I'll tell you later. The prince said walking away once again.

Back in Plasmius's cave things wern't going so well.

The little brat just practically had sex with the prince. He was to close...I can't let him have that kiss. Plasmius muttered. Then a wide smirk grew on his face. If the little boy wants sexual relations then I'll just have to use this. He said pulling out a doll of the human Dany. More like a voodoo doll that hade every body parts and every piece of hair he needed for it. It was dressed in the same blue suit Dany was wearing. Oh I can't wait to use my little toy...Plasmius said. But now isn't the time. I'll use it later.

But master if they have sex won't there be kissing? The eels asked.

Not if I keep old princy busy with the boy. Pasmius said with an evil smile. The eels suddenly started to laugh along with Plasmius. It became a laughing fit of evil ideas.

Danny this is princess Jasmine. Danny's father said.

Hello...Danny sighed shaking her hand. Father I have to talk to the boy-

That stranger? I think not. You will stay right here younge man. The king said.

But...Yes father. The prince sighed.

Good now why don't you take Jasmine to the balcony. The king demanded. The prince walked with Jasmine to the outside of the balcony pouting.

So your how old? 14 right? The girl asked.

Yeah. You? Danny questiond.

I'm 16. Jasmine responded with a smile. Just in time Dany peeked behind the door staring at the two.

What do you need? Danny aske with a soft smile with a relife that the boy could get him outta here. The boy responded by rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. You hungry? Danny asked with the boy replying with a nodd.

Can't he talk? Jasmine asked.

No. He can't. I found him passed out on the beach. I don't even know his name. I don't even think he know mine. The prince said in a sad tone.

Oh...Poor boy... Jasmine replied with sorrow. The prince walked up to Dany and held his hands.

Dinner will be ready soon. Don't worry. Uh do you mind if I uh meet you at dinner? Danny asked the princess.

No not at all. Jasmine said with a bright smile. And with that the two left up stairs. Entering the Prince's room

with Danny locking the door.

Master now is the time. The eels said.

I know... Lets see how this works. Plasmius smirked touching the doll in the eraction.

The merboy let out a gasp and clutched to the Prince feeling the hand movements.

Whats wrong? The prince asked in concern. He looked down to see the white haird boy in tears. Dany let out crackly pitched a cry as another stroke came upon him.

Lets see if you think this is hot princey. Plasmius said unzipping the doll's zipper grasping the tiny pride bringing it out of the pants.

NNNAAAHHHGGG! Dany cried with his uncomplete strip like throat voice. His zipper wen't down and out was pulled his throbbing cock.

WHAT THE!? The prince screamed.

Plasmius laughed hastaricly as he pulled down the doll's pants.

GGGAAAAHHH! The merboy cried as his pants were being pulled off. Dany clutched to the prince scared with tears flying out of his eyes. The belt unbuckled itself slipping through it's belt loops throwing itself on the floor as the pants struggled each leaning down leaning left and right.

And I bet you'll think this is sexy. Plasmius said slowly unbottoning the doll's shirt and tearing it off.

NNNNAAAHHHGG! AHHHHH! Dany muffled out as his shirt was being unbottond exsposing his chest and thrown away. Next came his shoes. His legs were lifted up one by one and off dropped his shoes and his socks wen't flying.

Whats happening? The prince whisperd...The poor boy was being stripped insoltingly. But by who or what? A ghost? Though the prince liked seeing the boy naked. It pleased him seeing his body glow unclothed. But he didn't like to see the boy in tears sobbing in his chest.

And the finally...Plasmius sneered grasping the boy's boxers slipping them down.

AAAAHAAHAAAHH! Dany crocked as his boxers were pulled down fully stripping the boy. When the doing was done the boy looked up to the prince in tears who was staring with his eyes wide. The prince wrapped his arms around the boy walking them to the bed. He layed Dany on the bed crawling on top of him. Dany calmed himself staring into the prince's eyes as the tears slipped away.

Perfect...Plasmius smiled looking into the crystal ball as the prince started to pull off his pants. They eels hissed and laughed as they were watching the two boys.

I don't know what happend back there but I'm kinda glad it did... The prince said making them both blush. It's just that I'm in love with you. The prince said cupping the merboy's cheek. Dany quickly smiled and hugged his prince. wHAT I'm about to do will you be able to handle it? It might hurt a little bit. Danny asked. The merboy nodded with a smile. Ok...He said taking off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. When his pants came off Dany's eyes went wide as Danny's cock hangged out. It was large and very thick. Ok he got that he was bigger then him but this was rediculous. Dany thought. Turn ove...Danny said. The merboy obeyed and turned on his stomache making sure his ass was high in the air. Ready?The prince asked. Dany nodded and shut his eyes. The prince let out a deep breath and thrusted into the boy.

NNNAAAAHH! Cried Dany as his prince thrusted in an out of him fast and hard. But oh how he loved it. Tears of pain and pleasure ran out his eyes. Blood ran from the boy's ass hole

This is hurting him to much I need to give him pleasure. The prince whisperd to himself. He reached down and grasped Dan's eraction.

GGGGAAAAHHHH! Dany screamed as his cock was being pumped. The two began to sweat as pre-cum dripped from their slits. Dannybreathed hard as he felt his release come close. He let in one last thrust before his pleasures attackecd him. They two both screamed aloud as their wave filled them. Dany squirted on the sheets while anny cummed inside the merboy.

That felt amazing...Danny panted getting up from the bed and dressing himself. Are you ok? He asked the white haired boy who started to dress himself. With a nod in response Danny let out a smile.

HEY YOU TWO! IT'S TIME TO EAT! The king called.

COMING FATHER! The prince replied. He looked over to the boy who was putting on his shoes. You hungry? Danny asked. The merboy turned and smiled with a nodd as he finished dressing. Com'on lets go eat. The prince said holding out a hand. Dany grasped it and walked down the stairs with his lover.

You see boy's not a single kiss. Not even an attempt. Plasmius smirked.

So what now master? The eels asked.

We wait...Plasmius said and with that he turned away into the darkness

Everything looks good. The prince said licking his lips. He dug into his chicken gobbling it down. Dany stared at the new food. He was use to sea plants and fruit not meat. He looked over and his eyes went wide as he saw a dingle hopper. He grasped it and combed it through his soft hair. He put on a briht smile as it strightend out his hair. But frowned when everyone starred at him with blank faces. The merboy quickly placed down the fork and blushed madly looking like a fool.

Uh...well then lets eat...The kings said chomping on his chicken leg. Dany looked around to see every one still staring. A coupleladies giggling along with princess Jasmine. Dany looked down and used his spoon to cut his chicken. He was to embarrased to move. When dinner was over Dany walked up the stairs still embarrased with a sad frown.

Hey...A voice said. The merboy felt a sudden tug on his shoulder. He turned to see The prince standing with a soft smile. Feeling down the merboy fell in the boys arms holding his prince tight. Don't let them get to you. It was jus a mistake. He said holding the boy back. I was woundering if you would like to go on a ride with me tomorrow? The prince asked. Dany's eyes lit up with a bright smile. I'll take that as a yes? The prince questiond. The merboy nodded happily and squezzed the prince in a tight hug. Well then you should get to bed. Do you need any help? Danny asked. The merboy nodded and held his prince's hand. Ok...Well I'll take you to the room without the seamen on the shets. He laughed walking with the boy. They enterd the room and the prince handed Dany white silk pajama's. Undress. I won't look if you don't wan't me to. Danny said looking away. Dany rested his hand on the prince's shoulder with a bright smile. The prince was thinking the message was that he didn't care. After all they just had sex. When Dany finished his dressing he collasped on the bed snuggleing the blankets. It was so soft and warm. Dany thought nuzzling his head against the silk pillow. Glad you like it. The prince said pulling the blanket over on the merboy's boddie. Good night. Holer if you need anything. The prince said. Oh yeah I forgot. Just come get me I'll be in the room next to you. Danny sad turning off the light and closing the door. When he was gone Dany closed his eyes and cuddled in the blankets. Dreaming about him and his prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Dany woke the next morning with a yawn and stretches. He hopped out of bed and began to walk down the stairs. He was still so tierd and his vision blurred. The next thing he knew was that he tripped. Almost falling down the stairs having Danny grasped his arm pulling him in a tight hug.

Be careful you could of gotten hurt. The prince said holding his head with one hand and hugging his body in the other. You ok? The prince asked. The merboy nodded in response. Com'on lets get some breakfast. Danny said leading Dany down the stairs carefully. Would you like some bread with honey? The prince asked. Dany cocked his head Not knowing what it was. Here I'll let you try it. Danny said making the food. He placed the plate in front of Dany who picked it up, sniffed it and took a bite. He loved the taste. In fact he gobbled it down. The prince let out a laugh. Glade you like it he giggled. He ate his food up and picked Dany up in his arms. Well what are we waiting for? Lets go. Danny said carryng the merboy into the bed room to get dressed. Today Dany wore a white shirt with a brown vest with black pants and brown boots. Danny came out dressed in a black shirt, white pants and black boots. You look lovley...Danny said smiling at the merboy. A little blush came out an he mouthed you to, to the Prince. Com'on lets go the carrige should be ready. He took Dany's hand and they dashed outside. Dany hopped in the carraige with Danny behind him. They sat down and headed off. Dany saw so many beautiful things. Flowers to houses to animals to well just THINGS! Dany was so happy that he could barly sit.

So I've been needing to know...Whats your name. Mine is Danny with two n's. The merboy gasped at the name. That was his name to. But his had only one n. How tot ell him how to tell him...Dany thought. He suddenly had an idea. He pointed to himself then to Danny. He was confused at first but a while later he got the message. Danny? The prince guessed. The merboy nodded and then held up a finger. One n? Danny asked. Dany nodded with a wide smile. Dany...Danny repeated. Perfect...He said holding Dany's hand. After a while the two stopped the carraige and hopped out.

Have a nice day your highness...The old man Grim we will. Danny replied as the coach driver drove off. Dany's eyes wen't wide as he pointed to the people.

You wanna dance? Danny asked. Dany nodded holding Danny's hand. Danny led them out to the dance floor dancing away.

Oh what fun it was. Danny twirled the merboy in the air and spinned him in the air. Every one cheered for the two as they danced happily. A little while later they moved on down to a festival. Dany loved the colors and puppets and props. Him laughing and having fun made the prince smile.

Dany then smelt something amazing and ran with Danny in his hands leading them to a baker. You want some pie? Danny asked. Dany smiled licking his lips. Two pieces please. Danny said grabbing the two plates. He reached inside his pocket bringing out a handful of coins. He brought the plates over by a table were Dany sat. As Dany was about to slice himself a peice he noticed he had another dingle hopper. He placed it in his hair ready to comb when Dany grabbed his hand.

Watch me. He said using it to feed himself a slice of pie. He popped the piece in his mouth chewing it. mmmm. He said licking his lips. You see He asked hoping Dany got the picture. Dany nodded doing the same as the prince did. Dany was stricken by the flavor. He chewed it all the way down letting out a little burp. Danny let out a laugh as Dany covered his mouth and blushed. Lets go...Danny said grasping the merboy's arm. They walked and walked seeing everything. Dany was so fascinated. He never knew that so much things existed. I have to go to the bathroom. Can you wait here? The prince asked. Dany smiled and nodded letting his prince go do his own business. It was a while later since Danny had to go back to the palace. As Dany sat down in a chair peacefully not knowing some one was watching. There then came a sudden whisper.

Psst. Hey kid. A voiced called. Hearing the voice the merboy turned his head to see an older man in a hooded robe. My dog is lost. I can't find him. Can you help me? The man asked. Please. He begged. Out of kindness the merboy nodded in reply and walked over to the man. As Dany walked up the man looked him over. He looked young and fresh...and man pervily looked down to the boys crotch seeing a good but small bump. The man grinned licking his lips. Your perfect...The man said making Dany cock his head in confusion. Come to my house...The man said grabbing the younger boy's hand. Just as the two were walking Dany looked back at the chair with a saddened face. He was suppose to stay there until Danny came back. But with a innocent caring heart he had to help the man find his dog.

When they arrived to the man's house the man walked the boy in closing the door behind them. Dany gasped at the man's home. It was so plain...Not interesting at all. The man walked the boy into the bedroom.

Just have a seat on the bed. The man said while Dany obeyed not noticing the man locking the door. Could you take off your shirt? He asked making Dany a little nervous. Please...He pleaded forcing Dany's caring heart to obey. Dany took off his shirt exposing his chest. The man wanted to ask him to take off his pants but that would be a give away. Instead the man walked out circling the boy. What a beautiful structure...The man grinned. The man moved in and used his two fingers to rub the boy's nipple. Dany let out a gasp at the pleasurable touch and jumped up from his seat. He backed away from the man placing his back against the door and his hand on the door nob twisting to get free and out of the room. Cause the merboy now knew that the man didn't loose his dog. Not at all. As the door didn't oppend Dany tried more. He looked back to see the man approaching him. It's no use the door is locked. So how about we just start. Take off your pants. The man cooed. The merboy shook his head running over to the other side of the room. Only to have his arm grasped and him pinned to the bed. I guess I'll have to do it myself...The man said bringing out rope from his pocket. With this he tied the boy's wrists to the bed. The man started to unbuckle the boy's pants taking them off and tossing them to the floor. The got two of his fingers and licked them sliding them into Dany's panties bringing them out one of the merboy's leg openings. The merboy moaned as his underwear was being slid off. You should know better then to follow a molester home. The man said with an evil grin. But this should be pleasurable. I'm trained. He sneered. Now were should I start?...The man questioned himself staring at the boy's open free cock. He placed his hand and squeezed it gently. The merboy let out a whimper as the touches became more you don't speak...Usaully kids would moan by now. I'll just have to make you...The man said bending down to lick the merboy's aching pride.

S...top...Dany gasped.

Oh so you can speak... The man said looking up to the boy who had tears in his green eyes. What is happening Dany thought. Was he transforming back into a merboy? How was he being able to speak? Dany then thought of an Idea. The merboy started to let out incomplete screams. But every scream came more finished then the last until the merboy started screaming out.

DANNY HELP! DANNY! Dany cried as tears dropped from the merboy's beautiful eyes.

It's no use...No one can hear you. The man evilly laughed squeezing the merboy. Dany's cheeks flustered red as he yelled out once more.

DANNY! He shrieked as the pleasurable torture was forced onto his body.

~Mean while~

Dany I'm back I'm sorry I took so Long- The prince stopped his words noticing the boy was not were he was suppose to be. Dany were are you? DANY!? The prince holder out but there came no response from the white haird boy. Were could he have gone? I told him to stay here. Danny thought angrily.

I know were he is...A voice said. The prince let out a gasp as he saw an old lady in the shadows. The boy was taken...The old woman hissed.

Taken? Taken by who? Danny asked in concern walking over to the strange woman.

BY KO CHIKAN! The woman blurted out spitting. In translation the child molester...She prince's eyes wen't wide as his hear sank and his stomach became sick.

WERE CAN I FIND HIM!? The prince demanded.

Rumor's said tat he lives deep with in the forest. The woman told. Danny nodded and ran to the forest entrance.

BE CAREFUL MY PRINCE FOR TROUBLE SHALL BE AWAITING! The woman called as the prince dashed into the forest trees. Danny raced as fast as he could. His heart lit in anger as his eyes narrowed with a hint of flame. He ran without stop racing against time itself. Were is it? The prince thought looking every way. The prince was suddenly tripped by a root and was sent tumbling down a hill crashing in the tree leaves at the hesitation Danny arose on his feet. Just as he was about to run again the prince spotted a hut. His eyes squinted as he looked at the small cabin. The prince's eyes grew as he heard screams coming from the house.

LET GO OF ME! Dany cried kicking the man in the face. The man yelped falling to the ground. Dany rushed to his clothes and put them on. Just as the man was rising from the ground the merboy rushed to the door. Only to be grabbed by the waist.

That hurt...You'll have to be punished...The man hissed shifting the merboy and pinning him on the bed turned on his belly. The man took down the boy's pants far enough to expose his ass. The man took down his pants and entered the boy with his thick cock.

AHHHH! Dany cried as tears spilled from his eyes. STOP! The merboy shrieked.

Mmmmm This feels good...Maybe I should get into this one...The man said shoving himself deeper in tearing up the boy's inside.

DANNY! The merboy shrieked as he felt himself tear. Suddenly Dany's cry was heard and his prince came smashing through the door. The man gasped as he looked at the angry prince. Dany let out a gaspish pant as the cock inside him was taken out slowly.

Ah your highness what a nice surprise. The man said pulling his pants on.

You let him go this instant. And I wan't you out of my kingdom now. Danny said strictly and furiously.

You think I'm going to just leav-

NOW! The prince yelled drawing out his sword sending the man running out the door. Danny huffed and and looked at the merboy who was whimpering with tears and a shivering body. The merboy looked up at the prince who had a face of anger. Dany gasped as he saw the prince's hand clench into fists. ARE YOU NUTS!? Danny yelled. DID YOU SERIOUSLY NOT LEARN NOT TO FOLLOW STRANGERS!? YOU COULD OF GOTTEN KILLED OR SOMETHING! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? I TOLD YOU STAY A THE BAKERY TILL I CAME BACK! Danny added with shrieks. The merboy flinched at the screams. Dany began to sob. He arose from the bed and ran out of the hut. Not noticing he dropped the necklace Plasmius gave him. The merboy ran as fast as he could back to the castle were he slammed the door to the room he slept in and dove under the blankets crying. The prince let out a sigh and began to walk until he felt a strange feeling under his foot. He looked down to see a necklace lying on the floor. The prince picked it up and and put it in his pocket with a shrug. When he arrived back at the castle he opened the door as he heard soft crying. Dany? The prince asked tenderly. He walked over and lifted the blanket off the merboy.

NOOO! GO AWAY! Dany sobbed.

I'm not going to leave you. Not again...Danny said touching the boy's shoulder.

YOU ONLY WAN'T TO YELL AT ME LIKE MY FATHER! Dany cried as he sobs become louder.

Dany the only reason I yelled was because I was scared. I was afraid I was going to lose you. The prince said sitting down by the crying boy. I guess you didn't really know any better...I'm sorry...Will you forgive me? Danny asked with quilt. The merboy nodded and nuzzled himself against the prince. The prince responded with a loving hug to the boy in return. I see you can talk now...How'd that happen? Danny asked.

I-I don't know. When I was being touched I tried to scream until my voice came back. I was afraid I was turning back. Dany said quietly.

Turning back? The prince asked.

Danny I have to tell you something...I'm a- AHHHH! Dany cried as pain struck his lower legs making him fall to the floor.

DANY! The prince screamed collecting the merboy in his arms. What happened to you? Are you alright? The prince asked in concern.

I don't know...I...Dany began. The merboy gasped as his head rushed into a vision.

Do you think I'd let you tell him that your a mermaid? A voice said deeply.

Who are you? Dany said.

Why you don't remember me? Plasmius? How sad. Plasmius said in a fake saddened voice. Let this be a warning merboy. And with that the voice left and Dany was resumed back to normal.

You should relax. You don't look to well. Danny said helping the merboy up. The merboy tried to walk but his wobbly legs failed him and he landed on the prince. Here let me help you to the bath. Danny said carrying the merboy to the bathroom. He settled Dany to the counter and let himself undress. I'll let you have some privacy...Danny said walking out the door.

Please don't go. I like your company. The merboy said grabbing the prince's arm as he was already half way down the hall. Danny turned and let out a gasp.

DANY YOUR NAKED! YOU CAN'T BE OUT HERE! The prince said looking to see if anyone was watching.

But I wanna be. Dany panted pressing his body against the prince's. Please...The merboy innocently begged.

How about I just stay in the room with you. Danny suggested petting the merboy's head.

Ok...The merboy said with a delighted smile as the two walked back into the bathroom. Dany hopped into the tub and turned on the water which was cold. The merboy gave a jolt and a yelp.

You have to turn it to the left silly. Danny said switching it to warm for the boy.

Oh. Dany giggled. He blushed in remembrance of the first time he was in this tub.

You know. Your more cute with a voice. I like it. The prince said moving in on the merboy. Makes me wanna kiss you...Danny said moving in for the kiss. This was it. Dany was going to be human. Just as the two were about to kiss they were interrupted by a calling voice.

SON PRINCESS JASMINE IS HERE! COME DOWN! The king called.

Damn it dad...Danny whispered. He cupped the boy's cheek. I'm sorry but If I don't go my dad will throw a fit.

I understand...Dany said saddened.

I'll be back...sometime...don't worry. Danny said as he left the room.

The merboy let out a sigh as the prince left the room. His prince. He felt so alone...

What dad? Danny asked frustrated.

Jasmine is here. Spend time with her. The king said.

Fine...Danny sighed as his dad walked off. He looked up at the princess with non interest. So uh tell me about yourself...He said to the Princess as they stepped out onto the balcony.

Well I like to read...I help clean around the palace in my country. I usually am in my studies learning about the world. Jasmine said as she looked off into the sky.

Man she sounds boring...The prince thought as she jabbered on.

It had become late evening when Dany came from behind the door whimpering and grasping to his prince.

Y-you said you'd come back. Dany said as a couple tears dropped from his eyes.

I know and I'm sorry. I've just been busy. Danny said hugging the merboy.

He sure seem's attracted to you. Jasmine laughed. The prince smiled at the comment.

Listen were almost done. How about you go back inside and I'll meet you at the dinner table in a few minutes. The prince said letting go of Dany. The merboy nodded and walked out of the room.

So he can talk now? Jasmine asked surprised.

Long story...Danny said.

You can go know If you wan't. It looks like he really needs you. The princess said with a smile. Danny smiled and walked off.

Dinner was set and the Prince found the merboy waiting patiently in a chair.

You alright/ Danny asked making the merboy gasp in startle.

Yeah I'm fine...Dany said quietly.

Well isn't this a lovely feast. The king said walking in with a crowd. As they group was eating Dany was thinking.

I need to get a kiss tomorrow or I'll never be able to be human. And I'll never be able to stay with Danny. And my tail. What would he think of me as a mermaid. I'd be an outcast. A freak...I need to think of something fast.


	5. Chapter 5

After the dinner Danny walked up the stairs with his merboy. They entered Danny's bedroom for the night. Danny took off his shirt, socks, shoes and pants and layed in his bed.

Uh...could you...um get naked? The prince asked.

You wan't...s-sex? Dany asked beginning to strip himself.

No...I just wan't to cuddle. The merboy nodded with a blushing smile. He got into the bed and pressed himself into the arms of his prince. Danny grasped the merboy into his arms favoring the moment. I wish I could of saved you sooner...And I still feel sick of making you cry. Danny said rubbing the merboy's back.

It's fine. You saved me at that's what matters. Why did that man do that to me? Your my mate only. I-I wan't only you to make love to me. Not some man on the streets. Dany said hiding his head in his prince's chest.

The man was sick...He shouldn't rape people like that...And mate?... I'd rather be your mate then Princess Jasmine. But enough of that you need some sleep. Get some rest...Danny said making sure the merboy was comfortable.

Ok...I-I love you Dany said closing his eyes.

I love you to. The prince said kissing the merboy's forehead. And with that the two fell asleep. Dreaming about each other.

When the sun arose the prince sat up and looked down at the peacefully sleeping merboy. Danny smiled at the sight. He looked so beautiful. Like an angle without wings.

Morning...We need to get some breakfast. The prince said gently awaking Dany. Dany let out little yawns as morning tears showed in his green eyes. He let out small stretches before he did anything else. Dany turned to see the prince getting dressed. The merboy was still naked from last night.

Dan...Danny...Dany panted quietly.

Here are some clothes for you. Danny said handing the merboy the dressing materials. Once Dany was set they walked down the stairs. Today Dany wore a red long sleeve shirt with a white vest and white pants with silver boots. And the prince wore a brown dress shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. I'll get some bread for us. Danny said heading into kitchen. He came back out with two plates of banana bread.

Thank you...Dany said as he nibbled on his bread.

Your welcome...The prince replied eating down his own food.

About the kiss...I need it today soon. Or else I'll...The merboy began but studderd as he felt his legs start to hurt.

You'll what? Danny asked.

I'll turn back into a...I just really need the kiss. Or I'll never be able to see you again. Dany said scooting close to the prince.

Well how about we just get it over with then. Cause I wan't to be with you forever...Danny said leaning his face in inches away from the merboy's. The two closed there eyes and began to close in. This was it nothing could ruin this. Just as their lips hovered over each other in came Danny's father.

SON I HAVE GOOD NEWS THAT JASMINE IS!- The king began but stopped as he saw the sight. The two gasped loudly.

DAD! Danny said with shock.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? The king asked.

Dad I can explain-

THEN EXPLAIN! The king said with rage.

I DON'T LOVE JASMINE! I LOVE DANY! I LOVE THIS BOY HERE! Danny said grasping the boy close.

HOW CAN THIS BE!? YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM! The king yelled.

WE HAD SEX! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART AND NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING YOU DO CAN STOP ME! Danny screamed.

GUARDS! The king called. The palace guards burst in through the door. If you love this boy so much then you can handle this. If the love was sexual then this should be a treat. GUARDS! Shōnen o torinozoku... The king said. The guards moved up to the two boys. Two guards grabbed the prince holding him away separating the merboy from the prince.

DAD NO! STOP! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! Danny yelled out struggling. Three guards pushed Dany on his knees as one unbuttoned his shirt. Dany's eyes wen't wide as his shirt was undone.

Strip the boy. I wan't my son to see how he should not disobey. Dany gasped as his cheeks flustered deep with blush at the demand. The guard behind took the rest of the shirt of the boy. They moved to his pants laying the boy on his back tugging the pants off of the squirming merboy.

STOP! PLEASE! Dany cried as he felt his underwear being pulled along with his pants.

DAD STOP! Danny yelled as he saw his merboy in tears. HE DOESN'T LIKE IT! Danny said struggling to get free from the grasp of the palace guards. As the merboy's socks and shoes were taken off the merboy was pushed farther onto the ground.

AHHH! Dany cried as he was back on his knees and held by a guard pulling his hair. Tears came from the boy's eyes as the torture continued.

Make sure his legs are spread. My son shall see everything... The king ordered. Another guard spread the boy's legs exposing the merboy's fresh cock.

LEAVE HIM ALONE! Danny yelled angrily.

The guards finally set the boy free as he panted and whimpered on the cold hard ground. Dany's cheeks were still red from the stripping. Dany looked out the window to see the sun in a noon .

OH NO! Dany cried as he felt sudden tingling in his legs. NAAAGH! Dany cried as he felt his legs close together. No I can't transform here. I'm not close to the ocean. Dany said in fear.

Dany? The prince asked in concern. He heard the merboy let out the most beautiful cries as his tail formed.

DANNY! Dany cried as his tail wiggled on the dry land. He was not use to this feeling of being a mermaid on land so he didn't like this texture.

DANY! Danny cried as he finally broke free from the guards who were in shock of the sudden change. Danny rushed over to the merboy and held him close. Dany...Your legs...The prince said in shock as he looked at Dany's beautiful black fish tail. Your a mermaid? Danny asked in astonishment.

Yes...I tried to tell you but Plasmius wouldn't let me...I-

Wait who's Plasmius? Danny asked.

When I rescued you from the shipwreck I fell in love with you. I wen't to the sea witch and he granted me legs for 3 days. If I kissed I would of remained human but since I didn't I'm a mermaid again...You can't take me back to the ocean he'll be waiting for me there and he'll take me away forever. PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE OCEAN! Dany begged.

I won't...But can't I do anything? Danny asked.

We need to get out of here. Plasmius will look for me here. We need to go some were he'll never find us. Dany said. Dany's eyes began to close as he finished his sentence. The transformation was almost to much to bare.

DANY!? Danny cried in fear as his love was drifting.

I'm so tired...so very tired... Dany said as he fell asleep in the prince's arms.

Rest...I'll get you out of here. I won't let some creep take you away. The prince said dashing out of the castle and into the forest. The hut...He should never find us there. Danny thought. I just need to remember were it is...The prince muttered. When the prince spotted the small hut he quickly dashed in and locked all the doors and shut the windows. He gently layed the merboy on the bed who woke up instantly he felt his prince leave him. The merboy looked around and gasped in horror.

AHHH! Dany cried as he thought he was captured by the crazy man again. He let out another scream as he felt some one grasp him. The merboy began to squirm as he couldn't get free.

Hey...It's just me...The prince said calming the merboy down. Your ok...Nobody else is here...Danny added rubbing the merboy's shoulders.

I was so scared...I thought you were that man...Dany said clutching to his prince as tears fell from his eyes.

That man is long gone...Were lucky he left everything here. I'll make sure he won't come back...I'll protect you...The prince said wiping the tears away. The prince let out a grunted laugh. Wow...I would of never guessed you were a mer...the prince began but stopped as his merboy was looking deep into his eyes.

Mermaid? The merboy asked as he was hypnotized by the crystal blue eyes.

Yeah...The prince said s he closed his eyes and softly kissed the merboy's gentle lips. The merboy let out a whimper as he felt the prince's tongue move in and lick his. The merboy layed on the bed as the prince stayed on top. The two let go and were breathing heavily as their lips were coated in saliva connected with a line of spit.

Make love to me...Dany panted as he grasped to the prince's shoulders.

How? Danny asked not seeing any sexual organ. The merboy let out another whimperish moan as he shifted his tail under the prince. The prince then noticed a hole on Dany's tail. He stared at the hole as his finger moved in the hole pressing itself against a slimy object.

Nnngh. Dany moaned as he felt his cock being taken out and explored.

Is this your...The prince asked without a finish. The merboy nodded as his cheeks flustered red. It's...different...like a tentacle... The prince said as he looked at the medium sized testical. And it's wiggly...He added as Dany's pride wiggled in his hand. The merboy panted heavy breaths as he sensed his Prince lean in close examining it. Dany shudderd as he felt his cock dry with his prince's breath touch it.

AHHHH! Dany cried as the prince took the tentacle like manhood into his mouth. Tears of pleasure presented themselves in the merboy's eyes. The prince licked the wiggling cock and liked the taste. Though he didn't wan't to make the meroby release just yet. He popped the cock out of his mouth and rose from the bed undressing himself.

Gggghhhgg Dany whimpered as his organ tingle badly. It felt so good that it made him wan't to explode. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt pre cum trickle down his cock. The prince looked over at the meroboy as he struggled from releasing.

He's in to much pleasure...He can't hold on much longer. I can already see pre cum drizzling down. I need to enter him or he'll splash any moment. The prince thought as he took the remaining garments off his body. He climbed back onto the bed pressing his body against the merboy. Were's your entrance? The prince asked sliding his hand under Dany's ass feeling a hole there to.

I can't mate there...You need to put it in there...Dany said pointing down to the hole that held his cock. The prince's eyes went a little wide as he saw Dany's pride make room for his. It'll also make a lubrication...Dany panted as he felt the lotion being created.

You mermaids sure have a weird way of mating...The prince said as he watched the process.

I'm sorry I can not give what you wan't...Dany said with a saddened voice. Now since you can't mate how you usually do you probably don't wan't me anymore...The merboy sighed.

No. No...It's not that. It's just I don't know how to mate like this so I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you. The prince said cupping and rubbing the merboy's cheek. And I don't wan't to hurt you...I'll give it a try but if your in pain i'm going to stop. Danny replied preparing to enter.

Ok...Dany said quietly. Ready for him to enter. Moments later Danny pushed himself inside the merboy's mating entrance thrusting in and out. The merboy let out a quiet scream but then felt himself relaxing.

You ok? The prince asked suddenly hitting Dany's sweet spot.

YES! Dany cried as he felt the prince's cock moving in and out. Tears fell from his eyes. OH DANNY! He moaned as his own cocked wiggled rapidly in the air. He felt it. His climax was coming and he didn't want it. The time came and the the two released. As Dany's was a clear liquid the Prince's was white.

I-It's white...The merboy said staring at the cum on his hand.

It is...Danny replied with a little laugh. And I see your's is clear...The prince said looking at his hand. The prince took a little lick at the cum on his hand and tasted it with a satisfied reaction. Not bad...Tastes like fish...Not surprised...you do have a fish tail. The prince said staring at the merboy's black fish tail.

Do you not like it? Dany asked with depressed eyes.

I like it. It's very beautiful... Like you. The prince said making the merboy blush was a soft smile. May I touch it? Danny asked and in response the merboy nodded. The merboy put his tail on the prince's lap feeling Danny's hot cock against his scales. Dany shivered at the feeling. The prince stroked the tail with his hand starting at Dany's delicate light gray fins up to Dany's waist. There he felt were skin and scales collided. I'll get dressed and get us something to eat. Danny said getting off the bed into his cloths. I need to ask you a question. Will you get pregnant? Danny asked as he put on his shirt.

No. I can only get pregnant when i'm 16. Then for the rest of my life I won't be able to. It's a scary time actually. If i'm in negative emotion to much, like deep depression, sobbing or bad anger I'll lose the baby. It'll die. Dany replied.

Man that is scary...The prince said as he buttoned the rest of his shirt. Well when were 16 we'll have to be careful.

What are you saying? Dany asked.

I'm saying I wouldn't mind having a baby with you...That is if you don't mind. The prince said sitting back on the bed beside the merboy.

OH DANNY! The merboy cried happily hugging his prince.

I guess that's a yes...The prince laughed. He reached a hand under the merboy's tail and and lifted him in his arms. Now lets go find the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen Danny rested the merboy gently in a chair. You feeling ok. The prince asked making sure his merboy felt comfortable.

Yeah I'm fine I'll have to moist my tail soon but other then that I'm fine. Dany giggled with a smile.

So cute and kind even innocent. I was lucky to fall in love with him. The prince thought as he checked the cabinets. Do you wan't some ham? Danny asked as he spotted the meat.

Ham? Dany asked in confusion..

It's a meat. I think it's really good. The prince replied.

Well If you like it then I'll try it. The merboy said with a smile. Danny cut up the ham into small pieces and served them on pearl plates. The merboy picked up a slice and popped it into his mouth. It's good. Juicy and tasty.

Glade you like it. Danny replied chewing on his food. It's gotten late it's already evening. I could help you with the bath if you wanted me to. The prince said swallowing the last piece of meat on his plate. The merboy quickly finished his food so he could relax in the bath for a while. He looked forward to it. The prince took the plats and put them in the sink while he took Dany to the bathroom. He placed the merboy in the tub and turned on the warm water.

It feels nice...Dany giggled lifting his fins out the water and giving them a small flick. The prince smiled with happiness and let the merboy relax.


	6. Chapter 6

Do you wan't to sleep in here tonight? The prince asked the drifting merboy.

N...o...I...wanna...sleep...with...you...Dany said as he fell asleep in the soothing water. The prince smiled and scooped up the seeping merboy taking him to the bed. He gently placed him on the soft bed and put the blankets over his body. Danny took off his shirt and pant's laying next to the merboy holding him close.

He sure dose fall asleep fast. Not that I blame him... Danny thought remembering the merboy's pleasurable cries. The prince shut his eyes and fell asleep himself with his merboy in his arms.

~morning~

Dany awoke but his prince was still asleep. His tail was dry and he needed to get himself moisturized.

I don't wan't to wake him up so I just go to the bathroom myself...Dany thought as he dragged himself out of the room. Ggghh this is so hard...I can't...meh...ow...The merboy said as he jumped back from landing his hand onto a tack. He slammed his back on a dresser with a whimper. He hugged himself as he felt blood trickle down his arm. I have to keep going...Dany said as he pushed himself forward. The dresser became unstable and began to fall. The merboy's eyes went wide as he saw the large object come falling down collapsing on his tail. NnnnnAAAAHHHH! Dany shrieked loudly as pain ran up through him. Tears running down his cheeks with fits clenched.

The prince awoke to a loud screech. Wide eyed he jumped out of bed running to the room were it came. He let out a gasp of horror as he saw Dany's tail under the heavy dresser. The merboy was sobbing and shaking with thousands of tears.

Oh my god...DANY! The prince screamed rushing over to the poor merboy crying loudly.

IT HURTS! Dany cried sobbing in a piercing, chilling scream as tears dripped mixing with the blood on his first wound. TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! He sobbed.

I bet it dose...I'll get it off don't worry. The prince said lifting off the huge object throwing it on the side. Danny noticed the blood on the floor coming from the merboy's arm. Y-your bleeding...Danny said suddenly feeling sick inside. Danny quickly tore off a piece of cloth from a curtain trialing it up his arm to his hand wrapping up the injury. He then moved to Dany's tail checking to see if it was broken. What were you doing out here all by yourself? The prince asked holding the merboy close rubbing his back.

I. Wanted. To. Get. To. The. Bathroom. And...I. Didn't. Want. To. Wake. You. Dany said between sobs.

Ohhh...Danny said rubbing away the tears falling from the poor boy's eyes. I would of been happy to take you to the bathroom. He added kissing his forehead.

I'm just so useless and helpless...Dany quietly cried.

Don't say that...It was an accident. The prince said holding Dany tight.

Then why do I keep doing everything wrong? Dany asked looking into the prince's eyes with tears.

I'll take you to the bath room ok? Danny asked with a comforting smile. The merboy nodded and grasped his prince letting out his remaining tears. Danny gently picked up the merboy trying not to hurt him and walked to the bathroom softly placing him in the tub. I'll get it warm for you...Danny said with a soft smile turning the handle to the perfect temperature. The merboy relaxed panting leaning his head on the edge of the tub. You feeling better? The prince asked.

A little...But as long as I'm with you I feel better any moment...Dany said trying to smile.

I guess I won't be taking you into the forest today. The prince sighed.

Whats a forest? Dany asked sitting up as his curiosity kicked in.

It's what were surrounded by outside. Trees, flowers, grass..you know- Danny froze as he saw the merboy's face go blank in confusion. I guess you don't know. But your hurt so I think it'll have to be another day. The prince replied.

No. Please I wan't to see this forest. Dany begged tugging on his arm.

But your tail-

PLEASE! Dany pleaded. now slightly shaking the prince's arm.

Oh ok you win. Danny replied in a sigh.

YAAY! The merboy cheered hugging Danny's arm.

But. You have to stay close to me. No dragging yourself off anywhere. Got it? Danny asked giving a tap on the merboy's nose.

Ah huh. The merboy replied smiling and nodding his head.

Well we need to get breakfast first. The prince said patting Dany's head. Here. The prince said picking the merboy up in his arms. How's your tail? The prince asked.

It still hurts a little. But I'll be ok. Dany said rubbing his tail. The prince let out a little laugh and walked the two to the kitchen once again. He put Dany on the floor for a quick sec and Lined the two chairs up so Dany could rest his tail. He put the merboy on the two chairs going to fetch the food. Were's your chair? Dany asked a little confused.

I don't need a chair you need to let your tail rest. Danny said with a smile.

B-but what will you sit on?...Dany asked. But gasped when he got and idea. You...you can sit on me if you wan't to...The merboy said in a quiet voice.

I don't think i'm going to sit on you Dany...The prince laughed. He brought over a bowl of fruit along with a bottle milk. He quickly got a pair of glasses as Dany poked at the bottle filled with the white liquid.

This looks like your...Is this your... Do humans drink their...stuff for breakfast? Dany asked with his cheeks red from blushing.

What? No...That's milk. It comes from cows. It's a drink that tastes good so don't worry. Danny replied sitting on his knees.

Oh...Dany said opening the lid and taking a sniff. It smells plain...The merboy said pouring himself a glass. He took a sip and adored the taste. MMMM I DOSE TASTE GOOD! Dany giggled drinking it down.

Try some of the fruit. It's healthy for you anyway.

Ok...Dany replied reaching for an apple. He took a small nibble from the red juicy fruit. This tastes good to...The merboy said with a smile.

Good to hear...It's good for you to try new things...I'd do the same if I was in your world. Danny said chewing on his banana.

I wish you could be in my world...It's just that Plasmius...he'll take me away from you forever...and I wan't to be with you forever...The merboy said looking in the prince's eyes just inches away from his face. Danny cupped the merboy's cheek picking him up in his arms holding Dany close.

Shall we go? Danny asked.

Y...yeah...The merboy said caught in Danny's eyes...Danny carried the merboy outside starting the adventure.

I saw this beautiful place that has a small stream. Wan't to check it out? The prince asked with a smile.

I'd love to...Dany replied nuzzling his cheek against the prince's chest. The prince ventured witht he merboy until they found the spot. Surrounded by thousands of tall flowers, trees and as said a nice little stream. Oh my gosh...Dany gasped, The prince settled the merboy down in the colorful flowers as Danny wen't to go check on the water.

Nice and cool...Danny said as he ran his hand through the water. Hey Dany the water is nice and fre- The prince stopped as he saw the merboy was not in sight. Dany? The prince asked in fear.

I'm over here...Dany said rising an arm from the ground. The prince walked over to see the merboy laying in the flowers are eating me...and it tickles...The merboy giggled. Danny smiled as he saw his merboy happy. He leaned in close and gave a kiss on Dany's lips. The prince held the merboy close as they layed there trapped in their kiss. It was magical the two couldn't be happier. There came a sudden rustle in the bushes. Dany opened a eye and saw a man standing there. He had blue skin and red eyes. Following with black standing hair. He was none other then Plasmius. The merboy's eyes grew wide as he saw the man's smile grow wide with a grin. DANNY! The merboy cried. HE'S HERE! HE FOUND ME! Dany screamed. The prince rose up watching the man approach them. Danny held the merboy close.

Nice to see you little guppy. Plasmius said turning his hand into a tentacle. Time to come home. He evilly said. Plasmius wrapped the tentacle around Dany's tail yanking him over. The little merboy let out a cry as he found himself in the witch'a arm. You got a free b now it's time to be mine. He grew little tentacle vines and coiled them around Dany's tail and fins squeezing them light and playfully. Such a beautiful creature isn't he? You got quite lucky dear prince. Plasmius teased now sexually playing with the boy's tail bringing tears in Dany's eyes.

LEAVE HIM ALONE! The prince yelled angrily bringing out his sword threatening the witch.

Ah ah ah. The witch wiggled his finger as two other men with silver hair and silver skin came out from behind Danny grasping him.

NO! PLEASE LET HM GO! Dany cried as the prince struggled to get loose. The merboy squirmed in the witch's grip.

Your coming with me. Plasmius said creating a portal from the streams water. LET'S GO BOYS! Plasmius called to the two eels. As the witch started walking Dany's cried.

NO! PLEASE! I WAN'T OT STAY WITH HIM! PLASMIUS STOP! The merboy cried. He looked into Danny's eyes on last time with falling tears. Danny...He said quietly reaching out a hand.

DON'T WORRY! I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL SAVE YOU! I PROMISE! Danny yelled as the merboy vanished in the watery portal. The prince quickly got up and ran back to the castle busting through the doors dashing down the hall.

Oh good son your back. The king said. I'll be happy to tell you that Jasmine-

NOT NOW DAD! Danny yelled dashing past his father. He ran into the weapon room grabbing the sharpest sword and knifes.

What in blaze are you doing? The king asked. Don't tell me your still attached to that mermaid. The king said as he watched his son walk back down the hall.

That mermaid is in trouble. I need to save him. The prince said frustrated that his father would say that.

Reason son. The king said grabbing the prince's arm. He's not even human. HE'S AN OUTCAST! A FREAK! Jasmine is a way better choice for you. I was going to send out a group to capture the merboy. We could make thousands off of him. Put him on display. People from all over the world would come to look at him. The king said trying to talk his son into sense. Danny made a face of disgust. Seeing Dany in chains in a cage or a tank would break his heart. He would never forgive himself.

Your going to have to kill me to ever touch him...The prince said jerking away and running down the hall outside the castle to the beach. I'm coming Dany. I'm coming...

There Dany was sobbing on the sandy floor in Plasmius's cave with his head hidden in his arms.

Now come'on little guppy. Don't be sad. Plasmius said playing with the merboy's fins.

STOP! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME STAY WITH DANNY!? The merboy sobbed flicking his tail out of the witch's hands.

That wasn't part of the deal little guppy. You have your tail. You didn't get the kiss. Your stuck with me...Plasmius said with a smirk. Dany looked over to the cave exit and made a dash for it. He swam out into the tube were they were. Vines wrapped around the merboy's tail pinning him to the ground. He struggled as he much as could. Flat suctions coverd his nipples giving him pleasure as a vine wen't to his cock and grasped it. The merboy cried in pleasure and frustration as he was tortured. The mother vine came and entranced the hole thrusting in and out. The vine was thick and wen't in deep.

STOP! Dany shrieked thrashing his tail. Other vines slithered and held it down playing with his fins making them wet. Dany cried as he felt his fins become slimy with his juices. He looked to see another mother vine coming towards his face. It entered his mouth and licked his tongue. The pleasure was unbearable. The thrusts became harder as he felt his release approaching. The witch swam over with a dirty grin.

You look so hot...Like the feeling? Plasmius teased watching as the vines molested and raped. Tears ran down Dany's face as Plasmius watched with pleasure. The time came and he released. The vines let go of the merboy and fought over his cum eating it. The merboy watched in horror with tears as his sperm was devoured. Dany hugged himself in shock shaking. He was scared. He wanted to go home. Dany broke and sobbed again. As Plasmius reached out to grab him Dany quickly swam back inside crying and screaming on the seaweed bed. He couldn't escape unless he wanted to be raped and molested by those...MONSTERS! It was useless. The merboy cried until he fell asleep.

The prince was preparing himself to go look for the merboy. He had his sword and knifes ready to tear that witch apart. Danny reached inside his pocket and took out Dany's necklace placing it around his neck. I'm coming Dany. The prince said jumping in the ocean's water. It felt so amazing...he opened his eyes and felt no need for air. I...I can breathe...The prince said. It must be this necklace. Danny added touching the gem stone. He then smiled and propelled himself in the ocean water setting out to find his merboy.

Finally awaking the merboy let out a tiny yawn while stretching. He looked around to see Plasmius on the chair watching him.

Good to see that your awake... The witch said with a smile. The merboy let out a whimper at the man's face. The octo approached the merboy bringing out a shell device

W-what is that? The merboy asked backing against the wall.

You'll see soon enough...Plasmius said as he reached the bed. A tentacle wrapped around Dany's arms pinning them to the wall. He placed the shell object to Dany's hole. Little tentacles came from the shell going inside and stroked the merboy's pride.

No please...don't...please The merboy whimpered. The shell brought out Dany's wiggling cock. The tentacles stroked and rubbed Dany's pride until Plasmius threw it off.

My turn. Plasmius smirked using a tentacle wrapping it around the merboy's cock pumping it.

Nnnnn ah... The merboy whimperd tears fall down his face. LET ME GO! Dany cried swimming out of the witch's grip. Plasmius grasped the merboy's tail yanking him back. Plasmius lifted the tail in the air grasping the merboy's smooth cock. AHHH! The merboy cried with tears.

Such beauty...Dose it feel good little guppy? Plasmius cooed lightly squeezing the merboy's aching pride.

GAAAH! PLEASE STOP! Dany cried. There then came a sudden boom from the side. The merboy looked to see his savior...His love...His prince...Danny.


End file.
